The Dog and the Train
DisneyFan1888's movie-spoof of "The Fox and the Hound". Cast *Baby/Young Tod - Whopper (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Adult Tod - Cooler (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Young Copper - Sir Handel (Thomas and Friends) *Adult Copper - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) *Big Mama - Daisy (Thomas and Friends) *Dinky - Skarloey (Thomas and Friends) *Boomer - Rheneas (Thomas and Friends) *Squeaks the Caterpillar - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Widow Tweed - Gran *Amos Slade - Marvin McNasty (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Chief - Diesel (Thomas and Friends) *Badger - Duck (Thomas and Friends) *Porcupine - Rusty (Thomas and Friends) *Vixey - Nose Marie (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Bear - Diesel 10 (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Squeaks in Butterfly Form - Butterfly Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Tod's Mother - Jenna (Balto) Gallery HNI_0087.jpg|Whopper as Baby/Young Tod Cooler in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw.jpg|Cooler as Adult Tod No-220px-Sir Handel 1995.jpg|Sir Handel as Young Copper Thomas the tank engine.jpg|Thomas as Adult Copper Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Big Mama Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Dinky Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Boomer Heimlich.png|Heimlich as Squeaks Gran1.jpg|Gran as Widow Tweed Marvin McNasty.jpg|Marvin McNatsy as Amos Slade Diesel.jpg|Devious Diesel as Chief Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Badger Rusty the Diesel.png|Rusty as Porcupine Nose Marie in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw.jpg|Nose Marie as Vixey Diesel 10 charging through the countryside.png|Diesel 10 as Bear Heimlich- Butterfly .jpg|Heimlich (Butterfly) as Squeaks in Butterfly Form Jenna happy.jpg|Jenna as Tod's Mother Chapters: *The Dog and the Train Part 1 - Main Titles/The Chase *The Dog and the Train Part 2 - Daisy Finds Whopper *The Dog and the Train Part 3 - Diesel Meets Sir Handel *The Dog and the Train Part 4 - Farm Scene *The Dog and the Train Part 5 - Skarloey and Rheneas *The Dog and the Train Part 6 - Whopper and Sir Handel Meet/"The Best of Friends" *The Dog and the Train Part 7 - Marvin McNasty and Diesel Pursue Sir Handel/Car Chase *The Dog and the Train Part 8 - Sir Handel Leaves to go Hunting *The Dog and the Train Part 9 - Daisy and Whopper *The Dog and the Train Part 10 - Winter/Sir Handel Grows Up and Becomes a Hunting Train *The Dog and the Train Part 11 - Skarloey and Rheneas chase Heimlich *The Dog and the Train Part 12 - Thomas Returns Home *The Dog and the Train Part 13 - A Difficult Reunion/The Train *The Dog and the Train Part 14 - Gran Leaves Cooler ("Goodbye May Seem Forever") *The Dog and the Train Part 15 - The Storm *The Dog and the Train Part 16 - Marvin McNasty's Plan *The Dog and the Train Part 17 - Nose Marie *The Dog and the Train Part 18 - Cooler Meets Nose Marie/"Appreciate the Lady" *The Dog and the Train Part 19 - The Chase *The Dog and the Train Part 20 - The Fight *The Dog and the Train Part 21 - Diesel 10 Attack *The Dog and the Train Part 22 - Thomas Saves Cooler *The Dog and the Train Part 23 - Happy Ending *The Dog and the Train Part 24 - End Credits Category:DisneyFan1888 Category:The Fox and the Hound Movies Category:The Fox and the Hound Movie Spoofs Category:The Fox and the Hound Movie Spoof Category:The Fox and the Hound movie spoof Category:The Fox and the Hound Spoofs Category:The Fox and the Hound 2 Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs